The invention relates to an overhead power cable for the simultaneous transmission of electrical energy and data signals. The cable comprises one or more layers of electrically conductive wires. Inside the layers of conductive wires, the cable comprises light conducting fibers which are each provided with a mantle of synthetic resin. The fibers are all surrounded by a common sheath of synthetic resin.
Such a cable may be used in overhead power systems for the transmission of electrical energy. This cable is particularly suitable as a high voltage cable.
French Pat. No. 2,239,742 discloses an aerial cable having a data transmission system of light conductors (optical fibers) arranged in the interior of a supporting member. The light conductors are surrounded by a sheath of synthetic resin on which wires are wound helically. The supporting member is a high voltage phase cable.
The above French Patent is based essentially on the idea of using a wire cable comprising light conducting fibers as a high voltage phase cable, and it indicates that the light conducting fibers must be protected by a sheath of synthetic resin against mechanical load exerted on the cable during manufacture, laying, and operation. Suggestions for a practically useful construction of such a cable are not given in the French Patent.